


Idiotic and Useless

by arthurpendragondiedavirgin



Series: Merthur One Shots [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Wholesome, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 12:50:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18550114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthurpendragondiedavirgin/pseuds/arthurpendragondiedavirgin
Summary: Merlin is worrying himself to sleep about why Arthur is keeping him as his manservant if he is as idiotic and useless as Arthur says he is. One day he decides to ask him about it and he is astonished by Arthur’s answer.





	Idiotic and Useless

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first merthur fanfiction ever, hope you enjoy this and if you have any constructive criticism please comment them, they will be very helpful. And please keep in mind that I wrote this on 2 am on a school night and didn’t change anything aside from grammatical errors.

For the last couple of weeks, Merlin had only one question in his mind; why was Arthur keeping him around? If he actually is as stupid and useless as Arthur says he is, then why is he still his manservant?

Merlin couldn’t even keep himself from zoning out while doing basic chores like washing Arthur’s armor and cleaning his sword. 

If he had to think about it more than he already does, he would go insane. 

He decided that that day was the day to finally ask him the unspeakable question.

“Rise and shine!” 

“Can’t you think of anything new to say?” 

“What?” 

“Every morning, it is the same thing” 

“Oh I’m sorry. How about ‘shake a leg’?, ‘up and at ‘em ’?, ‘let’s have you lazy daisy’? No, you don’t like any of them do you?” 

Arthur shook his head slowly as a no. 

“I am just gonna ask you something before you throw something at me.” 

Arthur nodded.

“If I am useless and an idiot, then why do you keep me as your manservant Arthur?” 

Arthur was caught off guard and he couldn’t say what he actually was thinking about Merlin to Merlin!

‘So that’s why i wasn’t seeing his glowing and overwhelming smile for days’ he thought to himself.

“Well, you are...um...you are...very...umm?” 

“You can’t even find anything to say don’t you?” 

“No it’s not that” 

“Then what Arthur? Why do you keep me around? Why am I still your manservant if I am useless? Why?” 

Merlin asked while getting closer to Arthur. 

Arthur was having a war inside of him about whether or not to tell Merlin the truth about what he was feeling for Merlin and why he was keeping around.

“Answer me! Please, answer me...” his voice trailed off. 

Merlin’s eyes were glistening with tears which were ready to cross the borders of his eyes and slide across his cheeks. 

“Merlin,” said Arthur softly and soothingly as he got up from his bed. He was slowly making his way towards Merlin. Merlin was surprised by the prince’s voice tone because it was a tone he never spoke to Merlin with.

“You are not useless, nor an idiot,” he was getting closer and closer to him by every second. “I” he was eager to say what he was feeling to him however he was scared that he will destroy the littlest amount of friendship they have between them. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself.

“I was saying those things because I was trying to suppress my emotions” 

Merlin hasn’t said anything for a long while now. He was waiting for Arthur to say such horrible things like his mind was usually telling him.

“My emotions about you” Arthur said and the gaze of the young warlock met with what he was looking away form, Arthur’s piercing blue eyes. 

Arthur was finally in front of Merlin, there were still some space between them. 

“I say those things but you actually are a great person and you are quite clever if I say so myself” he said with a little chuckle at the end which made a little smile appear on Merlin’s face which melted the prince’s heart. 

“There it is! I’ve missed that smile of your’s” 

Arthur was so close to Merlin that he could feel Arthur’s breath against his skin. 

“Merlin, I never knew anyone could make me as happy as you could. Your smile brightens my day, your eyes touch even the deepest place in my heart, your touch makes me shiver and crave you” 

He raised his left hand to Merlin’s cheek and gently drew circles on his soft skin. 

“I never knew one could even feel this way towards another” he leaned even closer to him. 

“Merlin, I love you” he murmured on Merlin’s lips and slowly but surely kissed his soft and delicate lips. 

Their lips moved in sync like they have done it thousands of times before. They soon pulled away from the longing kiss and locked eyes while resting their foreheads on each others. 

Soft and sincere smiles were lingering on their lips. 

Merlin decided to put an end the silence. 

“Arthur, I love you too” and their lips met once again and didn’t leave each other for a long while.


End file.
